


You'll See How It's Faded

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Male Gimurei | Grima, Reference to Awakening, Reference to Shadows of Valentia, now we finally getting into an arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima listens to one of his fellow dragons while looking at the stars.





	You'll See How It's Faded

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i could hold off on posting this for a few days and drop the other stories once a week while writing them in advance
> 
> but my willpower is not that strong

The night skies of Askr were a relaxing sight to the fell dragon's many eyes.  Watching the nebulae swirl above him, the comets passing by.  His smaller vessel had memories of a life above the ground, where the night sky was a common sight, but his larger vessel had many memories more of a life trapped below, where the sky was cold and made of stone.

His nights in the ruined future of Ylisse were a treasure.

A slight movement registered in his senses.  The fell dragon turned his smaller self's head back slightly to assess the disturbance; he hadn't been expecting company on the castle's roof.

One of the castle's mages stood staring at him in the breezeway opening up to the roof.  The half-dragon with the overly long hair.  She had been in the Order of Heroes longer than almost any of them, but her name escaped him.

"Hello..." she said.

The fell dragon merely continued to stare.

"I was not... expecting anyone...to still be awake...at this hour..."

The mortals in the castle would surely be asleep, yes, but time is meaningless to gods.  He still did not answer.

"Would you... mind if I...?"

Grima furrowed his brow at this, and turned back to continue his sky gazing.  "The actions of humans mean little to me.  Do what you will."

The fell dragon could not see the mage, but he could still sense her presence.  His understanding of her was that she would likely stay where she was for a few moments, then leave.

It was to his surprise that instead she came closer.

"I can see... what the future holds..." the mage said, "Seeing the stars... helps sometimes... when the future... gets too dark..."

Grima did not ask.  He was perhaps curious as to what this human was getting at, but he also rather wanted her to leave.

"Your future... was very dark... when I first saw you..."

The fell dragon spared a glance at her, through one of his larger self's eyes.  She was smiling at him.  Both of him.

"But lately... it seems... so much brighter..."


End file.
